


Tulpa

by azanatoslagesis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Supernatural (mención), Tulpa, explicit - Freeform, m-preg, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azanatoslagesis/pseuds/azanatoslagesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nuestros dos personajes preferidos de Teen Wolf (o al menos los míos), se ven inmersos en un pequeño problema del que tienen que salir uniendo sus fuerzas y sus mejores habilidades, teniendo también que atravesar el vasto imperio que los fandoms han ido formando a lo largo y ancho de Internet.</p>
<p>Pero... ¿Cómo saldrán de esta? ¿Qué surgirá de todo esto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tulpa

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fue una idea que surgió tras varias peticiones de hacer un Mpreg de Sterek que espero que os haga reir y emocionaros también. Con este fic no pretendo herir la sensibilidad de nadie y tampoco intento ofender a nadie. Lo he escrito y publicado con la sola intención de haceros pasar un buen rato.
> 
> Pero ahora dejaré que vosotros mismos seais quienes juzguen.  
> ¡PASEN Y LEAN!

**TULPA**

** **

 

 

Stiles miró horrorizado la pantalla del ordenador. Cuando por fin logró volver a poner en marcha su cerebro, miró a su lado para descubrir la mirada indiferente de Derek.

-¿Pero qué tipo de depravado ha escrito esto? -preguntó el muchacho con un hilillo agudo de voz. -¿Tú y yo juntos? ¿Yo embarazado? ¿Pero qué demonios se fuma esta juventud hoy en día? ¿Es que acaso no saben nada de anatomía básica? -bombardeó con preguntas Stiles. -¿¡Y POR QUÉ YO SOY EL QUE SE QUEDA PREÑADO!?

Derek, como toda respuesta, rodó los ojos y suspiró antes de apretarse el puente de la nariz pidiendo paciencia.

-¿Me estás escuchando? -urgió el joven.

-Si, Stiles... Te escucho.

-¿Y por qué no me contestas? ¿Por qué parezco yo el único sorprendido?

-Stiles... Le estás dando importancia a algo que da lo mismo. Céntrate en salir de este universo paralelo.

-Cierto. -asintió con la cabeza Stiles. -Lo primordial es salir de este puto mundo de locos en el que nuestra vida es una serie de televisión con fans locos que deciden hacernos homosexuales y que tengamos hijos... ¡Por medio de mi no-vagina!

-¡Stiles! -gruñó el lobo.

-¿Qué? -gimoteó.

-Que te centres.

-Oye, si yo soy el encargado de buscar la salida de esta mierda de sitio, yo pongo las condiciones... Y mis condiciones se basan en entender por qué tú estás tan tranquilo con esto. ¡Que según esta tía loca me preñas, Derek! ¡ME PREÑAS!

-Pues no me preocupa porque esta no es la realidad. -dijo con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Si esto es un universo paralelo, es un universo alternativo... Y si es un universo alternativo es un universo real. -espetó el muchacho.

-Pero no NUESTRO universo.

-Me da igual. -dijo cruzándose de brazos, ceñudo, mirando de nuevo la pantalla. -Voy a dejarle un comentario a esta imbécil...

-¡¡Stiles!!

-Tú cállate ya, lobo amargado. -espetó golpeando el teclado para dejar un comentario mientras Derek ponía los ojos en blanco. -Ya está.

-Genial. -sonrió sarcástico Derek. -¿Ahora puedes centrarte en lo verdaderamente importante o tengo que estrangularte ya?

-Arg...

Stiles rodó los ojos y comenzó a teclear en Google en busca de información acerca de saltos de universo, modos de revertirlo... Pero nada. Todos los links le mandaban de vuelta a la página en la que había descubierto la fatídica historia de su embarazo imposible masculino.

-Esto es imposible... -bufó exasperado tras varias horas de búsqueda bajo la mirada del lobo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora, Stiles? -gruñó Derek molesto por las continuas protestas y bufidos del muchacho.

-Tu mal humor no me es de ayuda, gruñón pedante. Necesito a Lydia. -lloriqueó Stiles. -Ella es mi otra parte de cerebro...

-Deja que te ayude. -dijo acercándose hasta quedar a la espalda de Stiles.

-¿Tú? -rió Stiles. -No, Derek... Tú no eres la farola que mas alumbra en la ciudad... -pero Stiles decidió guardar silencio ya que el lobo le miraba de muy malas formas -Que no digo que seas tonto, pero... Tú eres el factor que añade músculo y fuerza... También eres imprescindible, pero... No me ayudarías.

-Tú me llamas borrega masa de músculos y no me tengo que ofender, pero te pones como un puto histérico porque alguien con mucho tiempo libre decide imaginarse una historia en la que quedas preñado... ¿Ves el sentido en eso?

-No es lo mismo.

-Sí lo es.

-Arg... Calla ya. -protestó el muchacho, viendo que el lobo tenía razón. -Vale, pues mira **tú** a ver si encuentras algo... Yo voy a descansar los ojos.

Derek cogió el portátil y empezó a leer e investigar lo poco que parecía coherente en esa página y tras dos horas encontró algo que podría tener sentido. En la historia que estaba leyendo, los universos se podrían llegar a mezclar si había una gran cantidad de gente que lo creyera posible. Se le llamaba tulpa o algo por el estilo, por lo que investigó acerca de ello y eso le llevo a una wiki especializada en algo llamado Supernatural.

-Tengo algo. Creo. -dijo despertando a Stiles, que se levantó automáticamente, acercando el rostro demasiado al del Derek, para poder leer lo que el lobo le había señalado.

-Este universo está loco... Toda esta gente está obsesionada con series "raras".

Stiles miro la página y la información que había encontrado Derek y pronto alzó una ceja y miró al lobo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que consideras fiable una fuente que va acerca de historias morbosas acerca de series... Entre las que se encuentra Teen Wolf (nosotros), Supernatural (dos hermanos endogámicos que se hacen tríos con un ángel), Doctor Who (un viajero en el tiempo que se lo monta con sus reencarnaciones)... E incluso Twilight (que he preferido ni mirar)?

-Es lo único que hay. -dijo secamente Derek.

-Ya, bueno... En eso tienes razón.

-Sé que suena absurdo, pero tal vez esa sea la clave. Mira esto del tulpa. -señalo Derek.

-Una criatura que se hace real por el simple hecho de una gran creencia intensificada por esta runa... Podría ser la solución. -concluyó Stiles tras leer rápidamente el fragmento que le señalaba Derek.

-Pues ya está.

-¿Cómo que ya está?

-Sí. -dijo simplemente Derek levantándose del sitio. -Dibujamos esa runa pensando en volver a nuestro universo, contamos la historia a la gente para que vaya de boca en boca y fin.

-Y después te ofendes cuando te digo que no eres el cerebro más brillante... -murmuró el joven, ganándose una colleja del lobo.

-¿Entonces qué haría **Don Sabio**? -se mofó Derek, viendo cómo Stiles se rascaba su nuca.

-Pues... Piénsalo. En este universo... ¿A quién le vamos a contar la historia? Ni siquiera sé si existirán mis compañeros de instituto o los vecinos que recordamos de Beacon Hills... nuestro Beacon Hills. -añadió mirando con el ceño fruncido el cartel que daba la bienvenida al pueblo. -Nos tomarían por locos, no tendría sentido... Deberíamos buscar un sitio en el que un montón de gente con demasiado tiempo libre se emocionara por contar historias absurdas...

Derek se quedó cruzado de brazos viendo como Stiles estrujaba sus neuronas. En ese momento, su mirada se volvió a posar sobre la pantalla del ordenador y dibujó una media sonrisa triunfal.

-Dibuja la runa del tulpa en una hoja y escanéala. Yo me encargo de la historia.

-¿Qué?

-Estudié literatura, sé cómo escribir bien una historia y, como es evidente y la mejor opción, lo publicaremos en esta página de locos obsesionados con series sobrenaturales. Ellos lo leerán y, junto con el tulpa escaneado como encabezamiento pues... Tal vez surta efecto. -Stiles miro embobado a Derek -Si alguien puede creer esta locura de historia, son todos estos... ¿fans?

-Fanáticos, más bien. -murmuró mirando el listado de usuarios.

-Y hay un montón de usuarios registrados y otros tantos visitantes anónimos.

-Derek... -murmuró Stiles. -¡Eres un genio!

El lobo rodó los ojos, pero en cuanto se giró para comenzar a escribir, sonrió, orgulloso de su propia hazaña. ¡Él no era solo musculitos! Y acababa de impresionar al mismísimo Stiles Stilinski, el niño escuálido e indefenso que, por alguna razón, Derek buscaba siempre impresionar y proteger.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Stiles miró boquiabierto a Derek, que estaba a su lado, recostado contra el cabecero de la cama del motel con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Stiles le miraba con tal intensidad que el lobo acabó abriendo, molesto, los ojos para clavar su mirada en la del joven humano.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Esto lo has escrito tú?

-Sí. -contestó Derek simplemente, sin entender la reacción tan sorprendida del muchacho.

-¿Y desde cuándo escribes así?

-¿Te lo has leído entero?

-Voy por la mitad. -contestó mirando al lobo que entonces volvió a cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa de medio lado en sus labios. -¿Por qué?

-No es necesario que lo leas entero... -dijo poniéndose en pie, intentando apagar el ordenador.

-¡Eh, no! Quiero leer. -protestó el muchacho cogiendo el portátil y alejándose del alcance del lobo. -¿No quieres que lo lea?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Es una pérdida de tiempo. -gruñó el lobo.

-Tampoco es que tengamos nada que hacer hasta que haga efecto la runa del Tulpa. -argumentó acertadamente Stiles.

-Tengo hambre. Voy por algo de comer, -dijo poniéndose con mal gesto su inseparable chaqueta de cuero. -¿Quieres algo?

-Ehmmm... Sí, cualquier cosa. Pero contéstame, -dijo justo antes de que Derek saliera por la puerta -¿dónde aprendiste a escribir así?

-Ya te he dicho que estudié literatura. -dijo simplemente Derek, girando el pomo y saliendo por la puerta, dejando a Stiles terminando de leer.

 

 

Le llevó casi una hora acabar de leer el relato de un solo capítulo que había escrito Derek para que la runa del tulpa tuviera efecto... y aún no había terminado. Y no porque fuera demasiado extenso en sí, sino porque hacia la mitad del relato, Derek y Stiles, que en la historia habían cruzado por un extraño portal a un universo paralelo y necesitaban recuperar un dichoso amuleto para volver a su vida y a su mundo de siempre, vivían ciertas situaciones demasiado explícitas y apasionadas en las que intervenían cadenas y ataduras de todo tipo, mientras buscaban la solución encerrados en la habitación del motel. Con estas ya mencionadas escenas de sexo, Stiles terminó sonrojándose de tan solo imaginárselas.

Mientras el muchacho terminaba de leer la explícita y realmente detallada descripción de cómo Derek dominaba la situación, este se fue sintiendo a cada palabra, a cada línea, cada vez mas excitado, hasta el punto de necesitar ir al baño para desahogarse. Cuando salía del baño, preguntándose por qué Derek escribiría algo como eso y maldiciendo al estúpido y salido lobo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dejar a Derek en su campo de visión, cargado con bolsas y una ceja alzada en dirección a Stiles.

-¡Tu! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre escribir eso, maldito depravado!?

-Me esperaba esa reacción. -bufó el lobo posando las bolsas sobre la mesa.

-¡Por eso no querías que lo leyera! -le acusó con el dedo, sin embargo Derek reparó en sus mejillas sonrojadas y sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Te acabas de...?

-Cállate. -cortó Stiles aún más sonrojado.

-Sí, lo acabas de hacer. -rió el lobo sentándose sobre la única cama de la habitación.

-El caso es... ¿Por qué escribiste algo así? -intentó distraer Stiles.

-Stiles, no seas mojigato. -bufó Derek cogiendo una bolsa de patatas picantes, tumbándose sobre la cama. -No es para tanto.

-No es para tanto... -imitó el muchacho al lobo.

-El que se ha masturbado con eso, has sido tú. -respondió Derek dejando a Stiles balbuceando sin sentido. -Además, esa página está poblada por historias de ese tipo... Y si te fijas, los que más puntos positivos tienen, son los explícitos de algo que han decidido llamar Sterek. Por lo tanto esa historia tendrá muchas más visitas en menos tiempo y así podremos salir de este universo lo antes posible. Si no te hubieses centrado tanto en esos detalles y te hubieras fijado en los detalles realmente importantes para nosotros, te hubieras dado cuenta de que "el amuleto" que estamos buscando en la historia es el medallón que yo mismo tengo ahora en mi chaqueta. -dijo sacando de un tirón el medallón con el trisquel grabado del bolsillo de su chaqueta. -¿Ya está contento el señorito con mi explicación?

-Ya, pero... Si en la historia, que se hará realidad nos... -Stiles carraspeó -nos acostamos... ¿Eso no significa que nos tenemos que acostar? -preguntó el muchacho que, a pesar de estar aun en estado de shock, vio como Derek echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se reía.

-No, porque... Si te das cuenta -comenzó a decir, yendo hacia el ordenador- esa parte es la única que no tiene el tulpa en... en... espera. ¿Qué? -preguntó súbitamente nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡¡El tulpa!!

-Runa, se llama runa... ¿Qué pasa con la runa? -preguntó confundido Stiles sin entender a que venía tanto nerviosismo de repente.

-El tulpa, la runa... Aparece también donde el relato erótico... -dijo con un hilillo de voz, Derek.

-¡¡Por eso te estoy diciendo, imbécil!! ¿¿Que no me escuchas??

-¡¡JODER!! -dijo yendo a ver las visitas que había tenido la historia. -Tenemos que cambiarlo... Yo lo había puesto para que no apareciera la runa justo en esa parte, pero... ¡Joder! -dijo poniendo el ratón justo en el botón "eliminar", pero Stiles le detuvo.

-Derek, si lo borras... A lo mejor se pierde todo el efecto.

Derek se giró y lo miro seriamente, aunque con algo de nerviosismo dentro de él. Respiro hondo y decidió resumir la situación en una sola frase.

-Si no lo borro, Stiles, todo lo que has leído, absolutamente todo, se convertirá en realidad.

-Ya, bueno... Pero si lo borras, tal vez nos quedaremos aquí hasta que nos muramos del asco.

-¿Seguro? -preguntó Derek.

Stiles, como toda respuesta, asintió y apagó el ordenador al tiempo que iba hacia las bolsas y vio, con alegría, que había un par de cervezas en el contenido. Abrió una, la alzó en dirección a Derek y se bebió la mitad de un solo trago.

-Seguro. -afirmó carraspeando y encontrándose con un ceño fruncido por parte del lobo. -¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. -dijo quitándose por fin la chaqueta y yendo al baño.

-¡Oye! -llamó Stiles. -¿Pero a ti ahora qué te pasa? -dijo abriendo la puerta para encontrarse a Derek sin camiseta, a punto de bajarse los pantalones. -¡Uy! -dijo dándose la vuelta colorado.

El lobo gruñó y salió como un rayo del baño, en dirección al ordenador. Lo encendió y ya estaba a punto de eliminar la historia cuando Stiles se dio cuenta de sus intenciones. Le apartó de un empujón y se puso delante del ordenador con una mano en alto.

-¿¡Estás loco!?

-Stiles, apártate. -ordenó con ojos de lobo.

-No. -se mantuvo firme Stiles. -Si lo borras, no saldremos de aquí jamás.

-Buscaremos otra manera. -gruñó el lobo apartando a Stiles sin casi esfuerzo.

-¡Derek, no! -gritó Stiles volviendo a ponerse frente al lobo, que se quedó mirando los ojos del humano.

-Stiles... -gruñó entre dientes el lobo.

-¿De verdad quieres quedarte en este universo? Porque ya has visto que no hay otra manera... todo nos remite a esta página, no tenemos manera de escapar si no es así.

-Escribiré otra historia. -dijo volviendo a empujar a Stiles, que se aferró a su camiseta para impedirlo.

-¡Joder, Derek! -gritó frustrado el adolescente.

-¿Pero qué demonios quieres? No pienso follarte si para eso tienes que estar como una cuba y hasta dudo que puedas seguir adelante con todo esto. -espetó Derek. -Tarde o temprano te echarás atrás y mejor solucionarlo ahora, antes de que empiece a funcionar esto... si es que funciona. -terminó de hablar apartando a Stiles, que se tropezó con sus propios pies y se cayó al suelo.

-Derek... quiero volver a ver a mi padre. -murmuró serio Stiles desde el suelo.

-Por eso encontraremos otra manera de volver. -dijo mirando al humano, que en ese momento se levantó y se quitó la camiseta.

-No me echaré atrás. -dijo lo más serio que jamás lo hubiera visto el lobo. -Así que si te basta este saco de huesos, no rompas nuestro único billete de vuelta a casa.

Derek observó el rostro de Stiles, más seguro y serio de lo que jamás le hubiera creído capaz. Se alejó unos pasos del portátil y se acercó al muchacho, posando una de sus manos sobre el pecho del humano, que a pesar de temblar levemente, no se echó atrás. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó el lobo para acercar sus labios a los del adolescente, que aunque nervioso, acortó la distancia y colaboró en el beso. Fue un beso corto, seco, casto... que poco a poco fue intensificándose. Derek abrió los ojos y volvió a analizar el rostro de Stiles, que cerraba los ojos con fuerza y tenía el pulso por las nubes.

-Stiles... -llamó el lobo.

-Ahora no vayas a ser tú el que se eche atrás, eh. -rió nervioso el muchacho, abriendo los ojos de nuevo.

-No, pero... -dijo acunando con una mano el rostro de Stiles. -...tranquilízate o te estallará el corazón.

-Ah, eso... sí, bueno... lo intentaré. -volvió a reír.

-No te haré daño. -aseguró el lobo, haciendo que el muchacho redoblara las risas.

-Derek... -comenzó Stiles tapándosela cara por vergüenza, nerviosismo o puede que simplemente por hacer algo con los brazos. -Tienes que atarme y darme zarpazos... creo que tu imaginación macabra para escribir nos la acaba de jugar. Por descontar que nunca he... bueno, eso. -Derek lo miró con duda en sus ojos verdes y Stiles rodó sus orbes color avellana, resignado a tener que aclararle todo a Derek. -Que no soy virgen con mujeres pero... que nunca he estado con un tío.

-No te haré daño. -repitió el lobo comenzando a acariciar el cuello del muchacho.

-No lo has entendido... -rió frustrado Stiles.

-No, Stiles, eres tú quien no lo entiende. -se mofó Derek aupándolo y sin más aviso, lo posó sobre la cama.

 

Derek se puso sobre él, besándolo mientras le quitaba lentamente la ropa que quedaba tapando el delgado y delicado cuerpo del muchacho, que temblaba de vez en cuando, sin saber exactamente si era de miedo, nervios o simplemente anticipación. Cuando el lobo se desprendió por fin de los pantalones del muchacho, sacó el cinturón de los ojales y le unió las manos por las muñecas a la cabecera de la cama bajo la intensa mirada de Stiles. Sus miradas coincidieron durante un segundo y Stiles esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Oye, esto de atar se te da bien, ¿no? -dijo haciendo fuerza para intentar liberarse. Todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

-Algo que se aprende en la universidad... -intentó aligerar el ambiente con una broma que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del humano.

-No intentes bromear... con tu voz, suenas macabro.

-Y tus bromas son demasiado repetitivas. -dijo frunciendo el ceño. ¡Maldito crío! Menuda manera de despreciar sus esfuerzos para que se sintiera cómodo.

-Mira a ver esta: "no me jodas, Derek". -dijo alzando una ceja. Derek bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Stiles... ¿te callas ya?

-Estoy nervioso y si estoy nervioso, hablo. Lo siento, lobo amargado, soy así. -siguió el muchacho, que vio cómo Derek se levantaba y cogía una pelotita antiestrés que el propio Stiles solía llevar con él.

-Abre la boca.

-¿Qué? -preguntó sin entender Stiles. -Primero me dices que me calle y ahora me dices que a...

-Mejor. -sonrió Derek viendo cómo Stiles intentaba escupir la pelota, sin éxito.

El lobo volvió a subirse sobre el muchacho para comenzar a atacar su cuello con besos y leves mordiscos que surtieron el efecto que buscaba. El pulso de Stiles seguía alterado, pero cada vez menos por los nervios y el miedo y cada vez más por la excitación. Derek comenzó entonces a jugar con sus manos, yendo dirección sur... pasando por su pecho, sus pezones, sus costillas... y colándose hábilmente bajo la ropa interior del muchacho, que gimió bajito. El gemido no solo llamó la atención de Derek, sino que el propio Stiles pareció sorprendido. Sus ojos se encontraron al tiempo que el lobo notó el miembro de Stiles endurecerse. Derek se relamió las comisuras de la boca y se dirigió a donde ya tenía las manos, besando lentamente la cintura, el vientre bajo... se deshizo de la ropa interior de Stiles y mordisqueó la cadera de Stiles, que arqueó la espalda junto con un gemido. Derek escondió una medio sonrisa y comenzó a lamer el ya abultado miembro de Stiles, que se erguía reclamando la atención de toda la boca de Derek, quien, tras unas lamidas más, engulló la totalidad de Stiles, que tembló bajo la atención del lobo.

Derek embistió profundo y fuerte durante lo que a Stiles le pareció una eternidad que le hizo sufrir para no deshacerse en tan poco tiempo. El lobo pareció sentir lo cerca que estaba Stiles del clímax y paró para volver a ponerse a la altura del humano, clavando sus mirada en la suya.

-Te voy a quitar la mordaza. -aclaró Derek quitándole la pelotita de la boca al humano, que respiró hondo pero no dijo nada.

El lobo, sorprendido por la escasez de palabras del muchacho, atacó esta vez el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja del muchacho, que se mordió el labio inferior, callando otro gemido. Derek se separó de su cuello y besó al humano que se desvivió en devolver toda la pasión que recibía del lobo, que con un leve gruñido pareció agradecido ante el evidente cambio de actitud del muchacho.

Se separaron durante un segundo y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, ambos sabiendo lo que tocaba a continuación. Stiles se tensó repentinamente y Derek volvió a besarle.

-Te prometo que no te dolerá. -dijo con voz ronca Derek. Stiles solo pudo más que asentir y cerrar los ojos, a la espera de la repentina invasión.

Derek se humedeció bien los dedos con su saliva y dirigió uno de ellos a la entrada del humano, que se tensó. Derek cesó en el intento de entrar en ese momento y miró a Stiles.

-Estás tenso... así te haré daño. -dijo serio, pero con un tono que Stiles nunca hubiera escuchado.

-No puedo, Derek... no me tranquilizo. -gimoteó Stiles, frustrado.

Derek esperó unos momentos, pero al ver que el muchacho cada vez se frustraba más por no poder calmarse, decidió volver a distraerle con su lengua. De nuevo Derek lamió y engulló el miembro del humano. Y surtió efecto, pues no sólo el pulso del muchacho descendió, sino que la entrada de Stiles se relajó lo suficiente para que Derek colara el primero de los dedos. Stiles suspiró y tiró de los brazos, intentando soltarse, pero el moreno lo había atado bien.

El lobo siguió lamiendo, mordisqueando en las caderas del muchacho mientras hacía hueco con su dedo dentro de él. Tras moverlo repetidamente en círculos, logró introducir un segundo dedo, que hizo que Stiles soltara un leve gemido molesto. De nuevo el muchacho se tensó y el lobo atacó entonces su cintura, arañándola con sus colmillos humanos. Siguió moviendo los dedos dentro del humano, que dejó de emitir gemidos de molesti. No fue hasta que el tercer dedo se hizo paso por su entrada, que Stiles se quejó esta vez con más fuerza. Sin embargo, Derek se apresuró a posar una de sus manos sobre el muslo del muchacho y absorbió sin dudar el dolor que le pudiera estar infligiendo. Stiles lo notó y levantó la cabeza, atónito, para mirarlo.

-Te lo dije. -murmuró Derek asimilando el dolor del muchacho.

Poco a poco, según el dolor iba desapareciendo, Derek volvió a mover ágilmente los dedos dentro de Stiles. Cuando notó que ya había suficiente espacio, se levantó y se bajó los pantalones y aunque Stiles no quiso mirar en un primer momento, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver tamaña erección entre las piernas del lobo. Tragó saliva sintiendo la mirada del lobo clavada en él y cuando le miró vio algo distinto en los ojos del lobo. Vio... ¿deseo? ¿cariño? Stiles asintió y el lobo se colocó entre sus piernas y agachó de nuevo la cabeza. El muchacho dio un bote, pues no se esperaba lo que el lobo hizo a continuación.

-Derek... -llamó en un gemido al moreno, que había vuelto a introducir sus dedos dentro de él, esta vez acompañado por pequeñas lamidas en su entrada.

Tras unos momentos de inesperada y novedosa sensación de placer, Derek se volvió a acomodar, esta vez alzando con sus manos las caderas del muchacho, que sintió la punta del pene de Derek rozando su entrada para poco a poco comenzar a entrar en Stiles. El muchacho estaba aún algo apretado, por lo que entró lento, poco a poco, sin dejar de acariciar las caderas del humano, sin romper el contacto por si tuviera que absorber cualquier dolor repentino.

Cuando notó que la cavidad se iba relajando, Derek fue acelerando el ritmo de las embestidas, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del cálido cuerpo de Stiles, que se retorcía entre gemidos acordes con las caricias contra su próstata. El lobo también gimió al sentir lo apretado y a gusto que se sentía dentro del muchacho, que parecía ansioso por soltarse las ataduras, pues intentaba con todas sus fuerzas romper su propio cinturón. A cada embestida, los gemidos de ambos se encontraban en un ambiente cada vez más caldeado, más apasionado y más cómodo.

-Más rápido, Derek... -gimió Stiles prácticamente fuera de sí. -Más rápido. -volvió a suplicar. Derek se afianzó en sus caderas y comenzó un ritmo acompasado, intenso y profundo. -Así... así... ¡Ah! -gimió Stiles, abriendo los ojos para mirar al lobo, que lo miraba cauto, como si se esperara que se fuera a arrepentir y le comenzara a gritar que se alejara de él. -Derek... suéltame.

-No. -dijo simplemente el lobo, saliendo repentinamente de él, haciéndole gemir por el inesperado vacío.

Stiles lo miró sorprendido, pero Derek cambió de postura. Esta vez se tumbó un poco más contra él y le mantuvo una pierna algo alzada. Stiles entonces sintió una estocada mucho más profunda que las anteriores y separó los labios sorprendido. Derek lo comenzó a besar entonces en el cuello y él mismo fue quien giró el rostro para besar en los labios al lobo, que no cesaba en el frenético ritmo de las embestidas.

Mantuvieron esa postura durante un rato más hasta que Stiles sintió que llegaba al clímax. El orgasmo estaba al caer, lo cual era lo normal, pues su próstata estaba siendo golpeada a cada estocada. Stiles separó sus labios de los del lobo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y no se molestó en disimular el gemido, acompañado de un chorro de semen que terminó sobre su abdomen y parte del del lobo, que relajó el ritmo pero mantuvo la profundidad de las estocadas hasta que el muchacho se hubo deshecho por completo.

Cuando el orgasmo de Stiles vio su fin, Derek salió de él y deshizo las ataduras. Al instante de tener las manos libres, el castaño rodeó el rostro del lobo, atacando con fiereza su boca, mordisqueando sus labios y girando en la cama, quedando tumbado sobre el perfectamente musculado cuerpo de Derek, que se dejó besar y contraatacó los besos con más fiereza si cabe, con la misma intensidad del muchacho que, lejos de estar fatigado tras el orgasmo, parecía más ansioso que antes, más apasionado.

Stiles se separó del lobo y se incorporó un tanto, devorando con la mirada los ojos hambrientos del lobo. Derek entonces cogió el cinturón que antes había atado las manos de Stiles a la cabecera de la cama y volvió a unir las muñecas del muchacho a su espalda.

-Móntame, Stiles... -ordenó Derek con voz grave y garganta reseca.

El muchacho obedeció y, con algo de ayuda del lobo, se colocó sobre las caderas del moreno y se fue empalando él mismo. Derek volvió a afianzar sus manos en las caderas del castaño, que parecían hechas para sus manos, y comenzó a mover las caderas lentamente, aunque fue Stiles quien marcó el ritmo y la profundidad de las estocadas. En un par de movimientos certeros, el humano volvía a estar con las pilas cargadas y su erección volvía a quedar patente.

Stiles comenzó algo descoordinado en el ritmo y movimientos, pero terminó por hacerse con los movimientos perfectos para que todo fuera mejor para ambos y así logró arrancar los más profundos y graves gruñidos del lobo, que incluso llegó a perder el control en un par de ocasiones, transformando sus colmillos y sus garras, terminando hincadas en la blanca y suave piel del muchacho, que se quejó en forma de gemido. Agotado por el esfuerzo que le suponía mantener esa postura sin poder contar con el apoyo de sus manos, Stiles se dejó caer sobre el pecho del lobo, legándole la ardua tarea de mantener el ritmo.

Derek se deshizo de un zarpazo de las ataduras para que pudiera apoyarse con los codos sobre el colchón y, tras afianzar sus manos en la cintura del muchacho, comenzó de nuevo a embestir una y otra vez, con cada vez más fuerza contra Stiles. El muchacho notaba que el lobo estaba a punto de correrse, por lo que enterró su cara en el cuello del lobo y mordió sin piedad, invitándole a perder también él el control.

El lobo rugió cuando perdió todo el control y se corrió dentro de Stiles, al mismo tiempo que clavaba sus garras en la espalda del muchacho, dejando cinco surcos a cada lado de su espalda. Los diez arañazos, aunque no eran demasiado profundos, hicieron que la sangre comenzara a brotar de la blanca piel de Stiles, que se quejó quedamente. Derek abrió los ojos alertado por el olor a sangre y automáticamente absorbió todo el dolor que emanaba de Stiles.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien... -murmuró el muchacho prácticamente deshecho sobre el cuerpo del lobo.

El moreno lo levantó un poco y lo posó a su lado, boca abajo para ponerse a cuatro patas sobre él y observar los arañazos. Sin duda no eran graves. A pesar de todo, le quedarían cicatrices toda su vida...

-Estoy bien, de verdad... solo escuece un poco... -dijo Stiles girándose para mirar al lobo, que tenía la mirada clavada en su espalda.

El lobo acarició cuidadosamente la piel que no estaba herida y comenzó a lamer las heridas que él mismo había ocasionado en esa perfecta piel.

-Lo siento. -musitó el lobo, levantándose sin previo aviso.

Stiles miró por encima del hombro y vio cómo iba corriendo a por el botiquín del cuarto de baño. Volvió acto seguido con una cajita blanca con una cruz roja y sacó unas gasas y algo de alcohol para desinfectar. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se incorporó.

-No, no... que eso escuece, Derek.

-Que no te va a doler. -dijo el lobo obligándole a volver a tumbarse y, tras posar una mano en su hombro, preparado para absorber el dolor una vez más, limpió cuidadosamente todos y cada uno de los diez arañazos.

Stiles sentía el tacto de la gasa en las heridas, pero tal y como Derek le había dicho: no le dolía en lo más mínimo. Mientras sentía las caricias tranquilizadoras del lobo y los roces de las gasas haciendo la cura, Stiles quedó sumido en un profundo sueño.

 

***

Stiles abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro relajado y completamente dormido de Derek. El lobo le sostenía la mano y ambos estaban tapados con la colcha. ¿En qué momento se había dormido? Se intentó incorporar y un dolor en su espalda hizo que se le escapara un quejido que despertó inmediatamente al lobo y absorbió el dolor.

-Deja de hacer eso... -dijo Stiles soltándose del lobo, que recibió la orden como una bofetada. -Sé que no es bueno para vosotros. -se explicó incorporándose.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Yo? -preguntó Stiles con una media sonrisa. -Extrañamente, estoy bien.

Stiles fue al baño y se miró la espalda en el espejo, tenía los inmensos arañazos cruzando su espalda, pero además, tenía también marcas en sus caderas y glúteos. Cogió una toalla y se metió en la ducha abriendo el agua fría para calmar el dolor de las heridas. Salió tiritando de la ducha y se encontró al lobo tumbado aún sobre la cama, con un brazo sobre los ojos, dormitando tranquilamente. Aún tapado solamente con la toalla, Stiles se quedó mirando cómo subía y bajaba el pecho del lobo, tranquila y rítmicamente. Se acercó a la cama y se arrastró hasta quedar completamente pegado a él, que acabó despertando cuando unas gotitas heladas del pelo de Stiles cayeron sobre su pecho.

-Deberías ducharte. -dijo Stiles como saludo. El lobo lo miró alzando las cejas y el muchacho se apresuró a matizar. -No digo que huelas mal, pero así descansarás mejor.

Derek pareció sopesar las opciones y terminó levantándose, pero antes de ir al cuarto de baño, revisó una vez más la espalda del joven. Tras un leve asentimiento, fue al oscuro cuarto de baño.

Cuando el lobo terminó de la ducha, salió al cuarto y se encontró con Stiles plácidamente dormido, boca abajo, para dejar sus heridas sin ningún tipo de contacto. Derek se vistió tranquilamente, intentando no hacer ningún ruido que despertara al menor, y salió del cuarto de hotel.

 

 

Para cuando volvió, Stiles estaba despierto, vestido solo con los pantalones, sentado al ordenador. Tenía en la mano el amuleto del trisquel y lo observaba detenidamente. Cuando sintió la puerta, levantó la mirada.

-Te he traído comida. -dijo alzando una bolsa.

-¿Y esa otra? -preguntó el muchacho señalando la otra bolsa.

-Medicinas y vendas. -dijo sin más. -Siéntate.

-Estoy bien... -protestó Stiles, sentándose de todos modos en la cama, de espaldas al lobo.

-¿Te duele? -dijo el lobo hincando un dedo en una de las heridas. El grito de Stiles le confirmó que sí. -Se te está infectando.

-Puede, -protestó Stiles encarándole. - pero si para colmo me clavas el dedo en una herida reciente...

Derek chasqueó la lengua y le volvió a colocar de espaldas a él, de manera que pudiera curar y vendar toda su espalda y parte de las caderas a pesar de las protestas del humano, que se movía intentando esquivar las gasas por el dolor.

-¡Duele!

-Fuiste tú quien me dijo que no absorbiera más tu dolor... -contestó Derek con una media sonrisa, pero aun así, tocó su hombro y comenzó a calmar su dolor.

-Gracias... -murmuró aliviado Stiles. -Pero ya, ya... ¡No te pases!

-Eres un gritón. -bufó Derek comenzando a vendar todo el abdomen y espalda del humano.

-He visto las visitas de tu historia. -dijo repentinamente.

-¿Y?

-Pues... tienes muchos comentarios, la verdad. Muchos piden continuación, otros dicen que les gustaría algo de Stalia, Stydia...

-¿Y qué es eso?

-No tengo ni idea... -dijo encogiéndose de hombros. -Supongo que serán los nombres de nuestros hijos, ¿no? -rió Stiles.

-Puede... -balbuceó sin más, terminando de vendar al muchacho y yendo a por la bolsa de comida y cogiendo una lata de cerveza.

-Oye, Derek...

-¿Hmm? -murmuró en pleno trago.

-¿Soy el único que se siente... raro? -rió nervioso. -Quiero decir... tú pareces tan normal y... bueno, yo qué sé... y no dices nada, tampoco.

El lobo levantó la mirada y lo miró seriamente. Notó perfectamente la esencia de nerviosismo emanando del muchacho, lo que se acentuaba más incluso al verle morderse un dedo, gesto inconfundible de Stiles.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?

-¡Ala! -rió Stiles. -No nada, mira... olvídalo, ¿vale? Olvida lo que te acabo de decir... -rió nervioso y algo sonrojado.

Stiles terminó por levantarse de su asiento e ir al baño y Derek lo siguió con la mirada, percibiendo un olor angustioso dentro del muchacho. Cuando escuchó murmullos dentro del baño, Derek no pudo evitar acercarse para escuchar mejor la nerviosa voz de Stiles, con un tono amargo que rompió en mil pedazos la fachada del lobo.

-Eres un estúpido, Stiles... estúpido, estúpido, estúpido... -repetía una y otra vez el muchacho. Derek abrió la puerta y su mirada se encontró con los brillantes ojos del castaño, que quedó mudo automáticamente y, aunque tardó un poco, dibujó una sonrisa demasiado forzada en los labios. -Ahora no se puede tener intimidad ni en el cuarto de baño... -bromeó Stiles.

-Sabes que tengo un oído muy fino. -dijo Derek cruzándose de brazos, mirando hacia el muchacho. -Si vas a llamarte estúpido, puede que tuvieras "intimidad" si te lo dices mentalmente.

-Bueno... en eso tienes razón.

-Y ahora sal. -ordenó el lobo, dándose la vuelta. Stiles levantó un pie para cumplir la orden del lobo, pero en cambio frunció el ceño.

-No.

-¿Qué? -preguntó el lobo dándose la vuelta de nuevo, para mirarle.

-Que no voy a salir de aquí. -dijo muy seguro de sí mismo Stiles, señalándole con el dedo. -¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Tú no me das órdenes! Yo seré humano y tú un lobo, y puede que seas un borde y un gruñón empedernido, pero antes vi algo que nunca antes había visto... y por mucho que ahora escurras el bulto, me da igual. Acabarás confesando.

-¿Confesando? ¿Pero de qué hablas?

-¡Sí! -gritó Stiles desesperado. -Antes... antes lo vi en tu mirada... Me deseas. -soltó Stiles viendo la reacción de falsa relajación del lobo. -Y me da igual las caras que pongas ahora de "pero qué cosas tiene este crío". ¡Sé lo que vi!

-Stiles... solo ha sido sexo. -dijo sereno el lobo, y aunque Stiles intuía que era mentira, se sintió dolido... pero logró recomponerse.

-¡Y un cuerno! ¿Sólo sexo? -se rió Stiles saliendo por fin del baño para encarar al lobo. -No miras así a alguien que "solo es sexo" para ti. Te gusto.

-Si quieres verlo así... -dijo girándose el lobo.

-¡Te gusto! -dijo cogiendo del brazo a Derek, que se giró con una ceja alzada.

-No estoy de humor para aguantar tus tonterías, Stiles.

-Vale. -asintió con una sonrisa Stiles. -Supongamos que no te gusto. Entonces no te molestaría saber que... Malia, tu prima, besa mucho mejor que tú y que estoy deseando volver a verla para, al menos, quedarme bien satisfecho esta vez. -dijo disfrutando del gesto de Derek. No sabría decir qué era exactamente lo que decía su expresión... pero sin duda, había dado en el clavo.

-Stiles...

-¡Oh! ¿Qué es eso? -dijo señalando el rostro del lobo. -¿Son celos? Pero claro... no por mí, no... sientes celos porque realmente quien te gusta es... ¿Malia? ¿Tu prima? ¿En serio, Derek? ¡Eres un depravado! -dijo girándose para ir al ordenador.

Derek fue hacia él y le cogió para acto seguido empotrarle frente a la pared, pegando el pecho de Stiles a la pared para no hacerle daño en la espalda. El muchacho, lejos de asustarse, sonrió, sabiéndose el vencedor.

-¿Qué pretendes, Stiles? -gruñó con ojos azul de lobo.

-Que lo admitas. -dijo calmado el humano, que sintió cómo el lobo le soltaba y se alejaba unos pasos de él. -Que admitas que te gusto, que me deseas y que te vuelves loco de celos cuando piensas que paso las noches con tu prima y no contigo.

-Y por qué diría eso. -bufó el lobo.

-Porque es la verdad. Ahora lo sé. Antes... lo podía sospechar, pero Derek... ahora estoy seguro. -terminó inclinando la cabeza.

-Stiles, me estás sacando de quicio. -dijo el lobo acercándose con el ceño fruncido, quedando frente a frente con el humano. -Me sería tan fácil acabar contigo que... mejor no me tientes. -amenazó poniendo sus garras en su cuello.

-Vaya. -rió Stiles. -Pues si lo hicieras, si me mataras ahora... serías bien tonto. -siguió riendo el chico, desconcertando al lobo. -¿Qué sentido tiene curar con tanto mimo a alguien a quien después vas a matar?

La conclusión tan acertada del humano, golpeó con fuerza toda la máscara del lobo, que retrocedió un paso, pero Stiles estaba ganando la ronda y decidió aprovechar hasta la más mínima ventaja. Se pegó contra el lobo y le cogió del cuello de la chaqueta de cuero que aún llevaba.

-Admítelo. -dijo con una media sonrisa.

-¡Stiles! -se quejó Derek intentando apartarle. Pero le cogió de la cintura y sin querer tocó una de las heridas, haciendo que Stiles se alejara con una mueca de dolor. -Lo siento...

-Da igual, estoy bien... -dijo volviendo a mirarle intensamente. -Si no lo quieres decir, está bien... pero me lo has dejado más que claro con tu cara.

-¿Decir el qué? -se desesperó Derek. -¿En qué cambiarían las cosas si te digo que...? -Derek paró y suspiró antes de seguir. -¿Qué cambiaría el decirte que sí, que me gustas? Dime, Stiles... ¿Quieres que te lo diga? Bien, pues lo haré. Me gustas y me muero de rabia al saber que andas detrás de Lydia y Malia. Sí, me jode bastante, la verdad. -dijo cruzándose de brazos. -¿Y ahora? ¿Ahora qué? ¿Estás ya más tranquilo, más orgulloso de ti mismo?

-¿¡Pero tú eres idiota!? -exclamó el muchacho lanzándole el botiquín que seguía a los pies de la cama. -¿Te crees que te pedía que me dijeras eso por mi orgullo?

-Entonces no entiendo por qué. -espetó el lobo. -Porque al menos ayer, antes de acostarnos, parecía que antes te tragarías un té de cicuta antes de acostarte conmigo.

-Pero... ¡Pero eso era porque pensaba que tú tampoco querías hacerlo!

-¡Pero si me acabas de soltar que "antes lo sospechabas"!

-¡¡Soy hiperactivo, Derek!! ¿Sabes la cantidad de cosas que pienso al día? ¡Es insufrible! Y sí, a ratos pensaba que te gustaba por ciertos gestos... ¡¡y a otros pensaba que confabulabas contra nosotros!!

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

-¡Y yo qué sé! -terminó desesperado Stiles, sentándose sobre la cama.

El lobo se quedó en su sitio, de pie... suspiró y se sentó en la silla del ordenador, mirando hacia Stiles, que tenía la cara entre las manos.

-Stiles.

-¿¡Qué!?

El lobo lo miró sorprendido por el tono tan agresivo del muchacho que, en cuanto se dio cuenta, puso cara de disculpa, respiró hondo y se relajó.

-¿Qué?

-Hagamos una cosa -propuso el lobo -, primero centrémonos en salir de aquí... luego ya se verá.

-¿Salir de aquí? -murmuró exhausto Stiles. -¿Cómo? El tulpa aún no ha hecho efecto... y tal vez jamás lo haga. Tal vez esa no sea la manera de volver a nuestro universo porque, para ser sinceros, este trasto sigue siendo tan sólo un trozo de madera con un trisquel. -dijo cogiendo el amuleto.

-Funcionará.

-¿Lo dices convencido o sólo lo dices para tranquilizarme?

-Puede que ambas. -dijo esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Pues vaya mierda.

-Ya... pues, puestos a ser sinceros, me alegro de que sea contigo con quien esté encerrado aquí. -dijo Derek levantándose de la silla.

-Y yo. -sonrió Stiles. -¿Te imaginas a Scott aquí encerrado? Se volvería loco y terminaría por perder el juicio y acabar encerrado en un psiquiátrico. Que vale, sí... es el alfa, pero tiene muy poco cerebro.

-Es tu mejor amigo. -añadió el lobo alzando una ceja.

-Y le quiero tanto como querría a un hermano... pero soy sincero. -dijo terminando con una risa infantil y contagiosa.

-A veces pienso que si mi tío te hubiera mordido a ti y no a Scott... las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas.

-¿Piensas que sería un buen lobo? -preguntó mirando profundamente a los ojos de Derek.

-Ya cometí el error una vez de intentar convertir a alguien importante en mi vida... no me arriesgaría a que tú también perdieras la vida por mi egoísmo.

-Ya, bueno... -dijo el muchacho sonriendo sonrojado por la respuesta del lobo. -Yo solo te he preguntado si sería un buen lobo.

-El mejor de todos. -afirmó sin dudar. -Eres buen lobo, incluso, sin serlo.

-Y me quieres. -provocó Stiles.

-A pesar de que eres un idiota. -refunfuñó el lobo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había admitido aun sin decir nada, se giró para mirar la sorpresa personificada en los rasgos de Stiles.

-¿Me quieres? -murmuró incrédulo Stiles.

-Eres un pesado. -bufó el lobo intentando pensar cómo salir del apuro.

-No te gusto... me quieres. -murmuró el joven, atónito. Derek se quedó parado, intentando no mirar al muchacho que, se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia el lobo para darle un suave beso en los labios.

Cuando se separó, la mirada perpleja del lobo estaba clavada en él, que sonrió y se encogió de hombros y volvió a besarle. Derek lo tomó suavemente del cuello y profundizó más el beso y entre los dos se creó una especie de atmósfera inquebrantable. Sin embargo, un ruido extraño hizo que se separaran.

El amuleto, que estaba ahora sobre la cama, comenzó a desprender un brillo extraño y, tras una mirada cruzada entre lobo y humano, lo cogieron para, acto seguido, notar cómo se desvanecían contra un duro suelo.

 

Tras un intenso fogonazo de luz, Stiles cayó de bruces contra el suelo, haciendo que gimiera por el dolor al sentir el golpe en su espalda. Derek lo miraba de pie, a su lado, y le ayudó a incorporarse para después quitar las vendas para asegurarse de que las heridas no se habían abierto.

-¿Pero qué...? -murmuró Derek.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó nervioso Stiles intentando ver su propia espalda.

-¿Te duele? -preguntó Derek tocándole la espalda.

-Ehmmm... no. -se sorprendió Stiles. -¿Qué pasa? ¿No están?

-No. -dijo simplemente Derek, aunque con sorpresa en su voz. -Parece como que hubieran pasado meses... sólo hay cicatrices.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Stiles de nuevo intentando verse la espalda. Acto seguido miró a su alrededor. -¿Esto es el Nemetón? ¿Estamos en el Nemetón?

-Sí. -dijo Derek olfateando el ambiente.

-No jodas que el Nemetón está haciendo de las suyas... -bufó desesperado Stiles.

-Vayamos a buscar a los demás...

-Sí. -aceptó Stiles después de patear con rabia una de las raíces del árbol. -Tenemos que asegurarnos de que estamos en el sitio correcto y no en un universo donde los fans locos y ociosos de series absurdas son los gobernadores del universo.

-¿Quieres un test de embarazo, por si acaso? -se burló el lobo, haciendo que Stiles le mirara serio.

-No me lo recuerdes. ¿Por qué me lo recuerdas? -maldijo desesperado. -¡Ya se me había olvidado!

Derek rodó los ojos y bufó viendo cómo el adolescente se tocaba la tripa y gemía imaginándose una barriga de embarazada donde ahora solo tenía un abdomen liso. ¡Con lo que le había costado conseguir un abdomen liso y ligeramente musculado!

-Tú no crees que... ¿verdad?

-No, Stiles... No estás embarazado. -bufó divertido el lobo.

-¿Y crees que soy femenino?

-¿Qué? -rió el lobo viendo la cara compungida del menor.

-Si yo soy al que se imaginan embarazado será por... -comenzó Stiles, pero Derek le dio una leve colleja.

-No eres femenino, ni mujer, ni estás embarazado.

Stiles asintió en silencio, con una de sus sonrisas contagiosas y comenzó a seguir a Derek bosque a través. Caminaban uno al lado del otro, mucho más unidos que antes de ser secuestrados por el mismísimo Nemetón a un universo paralelo.

Derek bufó súbitamente y rodó los ojos, recordando las tórridas historias que habían escritas a lo largo y ancho de internet. Estos adolescentes... pero en medio de su razonamiento, se topó con la mirada con un Stiles que le miraba confundido por su actitud y sus bufidos... y Derek no pudo más que sonreír de medio lado, pensando que los adolescentes de hoy en día, después de todo, no estaban tan mal.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó dubitativo Stiles.

Derek, como toda respuesta, sonrió de medio lado y volvió a mirar al frente sin detener su avance. Stiles se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando a su lado sintiendo, súbitamente, cómo la mano de Derek se acercaba tímidamente a la suya para terminar entrelazando sus dedos con los del otro, sin parar de caminar por el bosque. Stiles sonrió al sentir cómo el lobo aseguraba bien su mano contra la suya y miró de reojo al moreno, que fruncía los labios. El muchacho no pudo evitar soltar una risa leve al saber, con acierto, que el lobo intentaba ocultar su sonrojo.

 

 

_Just believe_

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado casi tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo.
> 
> Los que ya me conocéis sabeis que me encanta leer vuestras opiniones, así que ya sabeis... ¡A comentar! Y los que aún no me conocían, no seais tímidos y comentad sin miedo :3  
> Y si queréis estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones... seguidme en mi sensual y absurdo twitter.  
> @BukyBuh


End file.
